This data management and statistical core is created to serve the needs of each project within this malaria research center. In this core, we will establish a robust, secure, and comprehensive data management system to serve all projects and study sites of this center. All research personnel within this center will be familiarized with the data collection and processing procedures for standardization of the data format. The data management system will include security features such as double data entry, date and time stamping of all data records with electronic signatures, audit trails to track Changes made to data and documents, quality assurance procedures, and a reporting system for summary information and error reports. Data generated from all projects will be maintained safely on three servers in China, Thailand and UC Irvine to provide secure and timely sharing among investigators of this center. A dedicated team of biostatisticians will provide biostatistical support at each step of research design, data processing and statistical analyses, and assist with the writing of manuscripts. This team will also provide training in biostatistics, software and GIS to participating scientists to help bolster their biostatistical capacity.